bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kudai Mori
Kudai Mori (森砕い, Mori Kudai, ''Literally ''"Crumbled Forest") is a Human that has gained similar powers of Hollows ever since he came in contact with an Arrancar named Ellen Kielle, a former Espada of Aizen's Army that now resides in Karakura Town which exposed his newfound abilities one of them being Hollowfication. He is currently a student of Karakura High School. Kudai Mori's real name was Adrian Rasskazov (Адриан Рассказов) and originally lived in Russia. Appearance Though Kudai's appearance seems to be normal, many sees him as different since he came from another country. His eyes are narrow and the colour of his iris are of deep green. The colour of his hair has been complimented many of times to be light brown when his actual colour is dirty blonde that can be mistaken to be of another colour. His hair is medium-lengthed as his layered hair covered his entire back neck. He uses gel to make it look more defined. He has a habit to comb through his hair with his hands. Despite of his face being a little bit child-like (and was often made fun of because of that), he is tall and slightly muscular. There is also a black spot right at the middle of his chest, which is actually his hollow hole. The spot sometimes expands and compress depends on his current emotions. For example, it rapidly expands when he feels anger, thus it creates pain in his chest, which he describes the feeling as 'being torn open from the inside'. However, by calming down the pain will stop, and the spot on his chest slowly deceases. When he isn't using his Karakura High School uniform, he mainly wears any type of long-sleeved shirts and jeans as he prefers to cover up his skin. He occasionally likes to wear short-sleeved as well. Ellen Kielle also gifted him an Arrancar uniform that she made using her Modificacion power for when she and Kudai goes over to Hueco Mundo to train at, using the uniform as his disguise. Like all of the Arrancar uniforms, it is equipped with a jacket, a white hakama, black tabi, black sash and white zori. It looks plain at first with no modifications though the uniform does slowly change itself over the times he uses it, as the uniform collects data from his power and abilities to create the shape Kudai will soon be comfortable in. Personality History When Kudai was a five year old child, he had died to an unknown illness though has come 'back to life' a few days after his death. Many doctors has wondered how this sort of phenomenon had happened and had occasionally tried to ask Kudai how he has escaped death. He never answered. Apparently to his point of view, he has no memories of how it happened. Due to his revival after his death, he was further hospitalized and was constantly being analysed by expert Scientists around the world. The only unusual thing they discovered from him was that he has a black mark, a form of a small circle that's on his chest, and the fact that they noticed him to be speaking with spirits. He was never given the chance to step outside in fresh air. He was then released three years later to finally get back to his normal life though still kept under surveilance by his Guardian through weekly check-ups. They both moved to Japan, due to his identity being a secret. His real family still believes he is dead as they were never been announced that Kudai was alive. While he was a Plus, he was always at one place which is his own home to watch his family mourn over him. He stayed until his Chain of Fate has corrupted completely then became into a Jibaikurei, as he regrets to leave his family. Unbelievably, his spirit was incredible that he was able to break the state of being turned into a Hollow which had lasted only a couple of hours. With that, his Chain of Fate appeared once again that connects back to his body and he was able to return back to being alive. Because of him being in the Jibaikurei state and breaking his fate of becoming a Hollow, there is a black circle mark on his chest that bears resemblence of a Hollow hole. Equipment Powers & Abilities ''Natural Abilities'' Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Swordsman: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: Advanced Growth Rate: Keen Intellect: Spiritual Awareness: ''Hollow Powers & Abilities'' As he is acknowledged to be a Demi-Hollow to Ellen Kielle (or a Human-Hollow Hybrid), she states that Kudai has the ability to use exceedingly Hollow and Arrancar-like powers and abilities. Vast Spiritual Power: 'Due to the unique mixture of a Human-Hollow Hybrid, Kudai has problems controlling his own spiritual energy because of this. To both Rin and Ellen, it is very dense that if he goes to school, his spiritual pressure might easily crush normal Humans' oxygen. He has a necklace that seals his wild Reiryoku. *'Novice Reiatsu Control: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance: Enhanced Durability: Sonído Expert: Hierro: Pesquisa: '''Kudai is able to focus parts of his body to make his skin harden like a protection shield. '''Bala: Cero: 'As any Hollows can use this technique, Kudai is able to fire a Cero as long as he concentrates on where he wants to shoot it, by pointing the tip of his Wakizashi at something or someone. As his Spiritual Power is uncontrollable, his range is extensive in both its width and length. 'Garganta: 'He is able to summon his own Garganta to travel in between Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living alone even though he mostly go through Ellen's Descorrer. However, his stability is low so the pathway is uneven and crooked and can lose most of his energy while focusing to stabilize the pathway. '''High-Speed Regeneration: '''Unlike normal Humans, he is able to regenerate his wounds and cuts faster. ''Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Power Augmentation: *Augmented (unnamed power): *Mask Regeneration: *Increased Mask Duration: *Mask Re-Summon: *Enhanced Spiritual Power: *Enhanced Strength: *Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: ''Zanpakutō'' '''Caballo (雄大な馬皇帝 (馬) Kabatsuo; ''Spanish for "''Horse", ''Japanese for "''Majestic Horse Emperor"). Kudai's Zanpakutō ''takes form of a 50cm long Wakizashi. He too, has a spirit that takes form as his inner Hollow but unlike a Shinigami's ''Zanpakutō, the blade is a manifestation of his Hollow power the same as Arrancar's. Resurrección: '''It's release name for his ''Zanpakutō ''is "Fall'" (倒れる, ''Taoreru). As his powers are mainly similar of Hollows, he has access to utilize this form only for a limited time. He has the highest possibility to be taken over by his destructive inner Hollow while he is unconcious or if he decides to push his limited time further than he originally takes. On this, his ''Zanpakutō ''has vanished to become one with Kudai as this is the true form of Caballo. Category:Human-Hollow Hybrid Category:Male Category:Human Category:Hollow Category:Demi-Hollow Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Karakura Resident